


Silent Night

by Shiba_K



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiba_K/pseuds/Shiba_K
Summary: The Doctor and Clara share an intimate moment in her flat after saving London on Christmas.





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by Frank Sinatra's version of Silent Night and in part by Twice Upon a Time. I felt that the Doctor and Clara deserved a better, happier, Silent Night.

Clara watched how the color of the water slowly changed as the tea steeped. The simple action was enough to empty her mind as she waited for the tea to be ready in the stillness of her dimly lit kitchen. 

When she pulled the tea bag from the mug to throw it way, she glanced up, catching the flicker of white snowflakes outside her window. 

_Snow_. 

So, it would be a white Christmas after all, she mused. 

‘Clara?’

The Doctor’s voice cut through her silent reverie. She blinked. 

How long had she been standing there?

She turned to him, lifted two steaming mugs of tea and held one up to him. 

He stepped forwards, accepting the offered tea quietly and taking the cup from her hand. To her surprise, he switched it to his left hand and grasped her outstretched hand with is right one. He tugged gently, leading her out of the kitchen toward her living room. 

She noticed that he had lit the two small lamps she kept on either side of her sofa, bathing her living room in warm hues of golden light. 

_Cozy_ , she thought, glancing up to her companion as he motioned for her to sit on the sofa. 

Gingerly she settled near the arm rest, legs curled under her while the Doctor sat right beside her, hips touching, and one arm outstretched along the back of the sofa. 

She guessed they were doing cozy now as well, though frankly she was too tired to properly analyze what the gesture meant. Especially tonight. 

Christmas Eve, well Christmas day, Clara corrected herself, as she saw on the clock above the TV that it was just past midnight. 

She yawned. God, she was exhausted. Even her bones were complaining. 

A look at the Doctor seemed to confirm he had to be feeling the same: dark circles under his eyes and gaze staring unseeing into his steaming cup. 

They had saved London, and Christmas, again. They were allowed to be bone tired. Especially since this time it had almost gone wrong. There had been a moment when it seemed that they weren’t going to win. She remembered when it had dawned on her, looking up at the Doctor seeing the same look of realization on his face. For a moment their eyes had met, wide and mirroring each other’s fear. 

She shuddered at the memory and held her cup tighter, grateful for the warmth emanating from it. 

The Doctor shifted, having felt her movement, knowing her and knowing that her mind was revisiting the events that had just transpired. His free arm wrapped around her shoulders, at first with a hint of hesitation, but as soon as she unfurled her legs to accommodate the change in position, he pulled her closer to him. 

She leaned back against him with a quiet sigh, her body immediately relaxing. 

He too felt some of the tension leave him as her warmth seeped into him. He realized he needed this moment of reassurance as much as her. 

They had made it. That was the only thing that mattered. 

‘Is it…’ she spoke softly after a while, afraid to disrupt the peaceful moment between them, ‘is it okay if I put on some music?’ she finished, turning to look up at him. 

He nods, if a little puzzled by her question. 

Quickly, Clara put down her tea and grabbed her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. Unlocking it and scrolling through her Spotify playlists, she quickly found what she was looking for. 

Within moments, the soft notes of Silent Night began to play from the speakers of her TV. 

Sometimes it paid off to have a crazy space friend who liked to tinker with her household appliances. 

_Silent night, holy night_

With the smoky voice of Frank Sinatra crooning in the background, Clara resettled herself against the Doctor, closing her eyes and savoring the simple pleasure of having him so close. 

_All is calm, all is bright_

Contentment washed over her as he tightened his hold a fraction, long fingers tenderly caressing her side. 

_‘Round yon virgin Mother and Child_

The Doctor gazed down at the woman curled against his side, lost in the quiet intimacy of the moment. 

‘Clara.’

She craned her neck, eyes opening and catching his when he called her name. Dark and heavy-lidded with fatigue, and yet carrying a warmth she had only caught glimpses of over the past year. 

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

A stray curl of silver hair fell over his forehead. On impulse, she brushed it back, fingers trailing softly down over his cheek. When he leaned into her touch, she couldn’t stop herself from rising and brushing her lips tenderly over his. 

When she pulled back, her name fell from his lips in a whisper. 

‘Stay, please,’ she murmured in response. 

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

Again, he nodded. This time he pulled her closer so that she rested fully against him. She rested her head on his shoulder, taking his right hand in hers and holding it to her chest. His chest rose with the deep breath he took and then fell, his breathing quickly evening out afterwards. Clara nuzzled his neck and sighed, closing her eyes. 

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Fin_


End file.
